


one fear

by aislingthebard



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: ficlet for fictober. Jespar and Calliope after a battle





	one fear

Calliope wiped blood from her face. Surrounded by fallen enemies, she finally found a moment to rest. Magic still crackled on her skin, lightning and fire. Traces of arcane fever hid in her blood, too. She needed to visit an alchemist soon and take a cure, before finally losing her mind. 

A fear that she carried with her since the day of being reborn.

“Can’t take a stroll in the evening, without being attacked by some dimwit bandits.” Jespar cleaned his short swords with a piece of cloth. His light leathers seemed bloodied and torn at the joints, but his smile remained bright.

Calliope, used to his cockiness by now, rolled her eyes. “Dimwits, which nearly got us killed. How is your shoulder?”

“This?” He pointed to the wound. “It’s nothing. Some wine and good music and it’ll be forgotten.” It bled and Calliope knew the dangers of flesh and skin becoming infected. Always a promise of a painful death.

She put her staff on her back and walked towards him. “Let me take a look at it.”

“If you insist.” Jespar stilled his movements and his gaze lingered somewhere above her shoulder, as if unsure how to react to her closeness. Beneath the blood and dirt she smelled a familiar scent, his pipe-weed.

Calliope carefully opened the damaged fabric. “This needs to be cleaned.”

She took her waterbag and a tore out a piece of her underskirt. Thankfully it seemed to be free of mud and blood. Calliope wet it and began to clean his wound.

It had to hurt. Jespar’s mouth was a thin line and his skin suddenly became pale, even a bit clammy beneath her treatment. He tried to sound casual, though. “Way to ruin a romantic mood.”

“And here I thought that this is your way of courting someone. Killing some foes and earning battle scars to show off later.” Jespar loved to claim that he was nothing but a coward, acting out of self-interest and a passion for gold. During their travels together she found him to be nothing of the sort. Just a bit lost at times and afraid of his own emotions and thoughts.

Calliope put her hand on top of the wound and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the magic flowing through her body and blue light starting to surround her fingers. The ragged edges of the wound closed and she felt the last traces of power leaving her. A long night of sleep seemed the next course of action. 

Jespar sighed, obviously relieved and no longer in pain. “I actually have other ideas about … courting, but I won’t quiver in fear, because of some bandits.”

“What are you afraid of then, Jespar?” Calliope stepped away.

He looked at her, grabbed Calliope’s hand, and put it over his heart. “Losing you.”


End file.
